Straight edged
by Scorpina
Summary: CM Punk has gone off the deep end, and he is looking to induct a new member to his Society against their will. Question is, Who has Punk gone after and can he be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

Straight Edged

Chapter 1- The ambush

Kane was dizzy, he knew he was attacked from behind, but by what and who was the question. His vision was blurred when he first opened his eyes, yet found himself soon aware to his surroundings. It was the bowels of the arena, he was tied down tightly to a chair. Unable to move and his mouth was gagged.

He wasn't alone for long.

The Straight edge society had surrounded Kane. CM Punk kept a towel over his head as he began to walk around Kane with devious thoughts. "I thought you had a chance at being one of us… But instead, you chose to help Ray Mysterio. A man you, yourself had victimized. Why? Perhaps for the same reasons I did, but in the end, I saw your true colors Kane. You chose to help him, rather than save yourself!"

A firm hand came over Kane as his head was forced to the side. "Do you know what I am going to do, I am going to keep you where you are. We are going to make your hair grow out and shave you before the masses, you will be in our society! You will do as I say, and you will redeem yourself before us!"

Kane did his damnedest to break free from his binds, he tried to scream aloud and swear to Punk. They could save his head, but he would never join them. Serena took the gag off from around his lips. Kane had settled himself long enough to laugh. "And what makes you think I will join you, you can have my hair grow out. You can shave me for all I care, but I'll never join you"

Punk however smile under his towel. "You don't get it, do you. We aren't going the traditional way. When I say straight edge, I mean…" Punk flicked out a straight edge blade. "I mean… Straight edge!" He teased the blade against Kane's skin, as his smile got even more crooked. "I should warn you, I don't have a steady hand…"


	2. Chapter 2 The missing Monster

Chapter 2- The missing Monster.

It was two weeks later, Ray Mysterio of all people had noticed something amiss in the locker room. One, Punk was acting oddly cheerful after being shaved, two, Kane was missing. Despite all they had been through, Ray wanted to thank the big red monster for his help. Had he not shown up, he wouldn't have been able to shave Punk. Not to mention, he wouldn't know what the others would have done to him.

It began to become worrisome when Kane still didn't show up. Days more would pass as he continued to be a missing monster in the locker room. The concern got to Mysterio. He went and talked to Teddy Long and announced how worried he was. Long was in agreement. "Kane has never missed a match, he was suppose to tag with you the week after Over the Limit. I hadn't seen him since"

"Doesn't it concern you? I mean, call me loco. But Punk has been in an oddly good mood. Ever since Kane went missing, don't you find it strange?"

Teddy agreed. "But we have no proof of that! I just wished I knew what was going on here half the time. I have been dealing with Drew…"

"Who cares!" protested Ray. "A man is missing, and who knows what could be happening to him. Teddy, we need to find him."

Teddy's hands went up in defense. "I won't stop you on looking for Kane, tell me what you can, when you can"

Mysterio walked out of the locker room, rather disappointed to the lack of response. Perhaps there was another who would care to know where Kane was. Ray began a new search, yet stopped when he found himself confronted by the Straight Edge society. Punk kept his head hidden in the black towel. However, Mysterio recalled something. "Funny, Kane did that after he lost his mask… You wouldn't know anything about the missing monster, would you?"

Punk only smiled wickedly and walked off with this legion. The feeling didn't settle in Ray, he knew CM Punk was behind Kane's disappearance, but why? All he did was interfere at the end of the match, not during it. Why would he hold a grudge now?

Ray found himself wondering into the darker end of the arena, he was so caught in his thoughts, he didn't realize he himself was followed. Yet once Mysterio snapped out of his dazed state, he realized that he had wondered off track. Turning around, he ran into something hard. Taken back by the sudden 'wall' Ray looked up, and came to stare in the face of the Undertaker…

#

Meanwhile.

Kane had gotten to be too much of a handful. Punk took it upon himself and his legion to hide the monster until they were ready for him. Luke Gallows had connections. A friend of his kept an abandoned building. The basic necessities were there, but nothing more.

Kane woke once more and found himself in a different location. There was a simple bed, refrigerator and bathroom for his use, nothing more. "PUNK! PUNK!" Kane screamed aloud, but no one answered. He took in the room and found himself being watched, a lone camera was installed to keep an eye on him. Kane sneered to it as he ran his fingers over his scalp. Much to his surprise, he felt hair nearly an inch thick, not to mention the beard that began to grow as well. He went to the bathroom and searched for a razor blade, anything sharp to cut the locks. But nothing was provided. "That bastard, he wants to be the one to shave me…" Kane muttered.

The more he thought over what was happening to him, did he realize it was all a mind game as well. He was kept against his will, he was forced to grow out his hair, Punk wanted to break him so he would bend to his will and his alone. But Kane already knew the rules of the game. He had played it more than once against his own flesh and blood.


	3. Chapter 3 A plot in motion

Chapter 3- A plot in motion.

CM Punk was more than just bitter for losing his long locks of purity, he was down right angry to the notion that Kane took it upon himself to ensure he would be saved bald. Why? Who knows, but with the way he handed the Straight Edge society, Punk knew he had to get that kind of power on his side. An enforcer more intimidating than Luke Gallows! Punk and Kane did have a small history before he was called up to the main event, but that was the past. Punk was there for the future of the WWE, he had to save it before it destroyed itself!

He sat in his locker room, staring at the laptop. It was a constant stream video from the abandoned complex they left Kane. He watched with a contempt smile as Kane tried at the door. But it was iron latched from the other side and reinforced for security measures. He watched as Kane paced about like a caged animal and knew it would only be a matter of time before he cracked. Just because the man claimed he much rather be alone, doesn't mean he yurned for the company of his fellow man.

Luke Gallows watched from a distance as he sneered to the idea of Kane joining their organization. "He can't be controlled, I thought you knew that by now" Luke muttered.

Punk however heard every word of it, he turned and threw his chair to the far corner, just missing Serena. "You dare question me? Just wait, you will see for yourself. Once Kane welcomes straight edge into his life, he will be just as loyal as the rest of you!"

"But why Kane?" Serena asked. "He seems more trouble than what he's worth, and doesn't he have a brother?"

Punk smiled and nodded. "Exactly" he said in a sadistic tone. "Why else would I want him? It takes blood to reach out to blood, imagine Kane spreading the word of Straight Edge into the hearts of all he comes in contact with, especially his brother. The Undertaker will join us shortly after, then the sky is the limit! Do you see how?" Punk asked as he turned back to Luke. "You use the smaller fish, to get the bigger catch…"

"I wish I had your confidence, master. But I see your vision now, the great Undertaker, calling forth to his creatures of the night, all of them converted into Straight Edge followers!" Gallows said in utter amazement. "After the Undertaker, who else joins us?"

"Now, now Luke. One at a time, our word will spread, and the world will be there to listen! Patience is the key… We just need Kane to crack first…"

#

Mysterio was stunned to the fact that the Undertaker was stalking him, so much so he began to try and explain himself in fluent Spanish. Yet the Deadman couldn't make a lick of it. "Ray, slow down, and speak in English. I know a little Spanish, but I can't decrypt it that fast!" Taker said slowly and calmly.

Ray took in a deep breath and spoke slower. "Kane is missing, he's been gone for a few weeks, and ever since he helped me get my revenge on Punk. I have a feeling he is behind the disappearance"

Taker's head only nodded, but he also knew Kane liked to take his time off after doing something dastardly to another human being, what he helped do to Punk should have been no different. However, if a man like Mysterio… one of Kane's former targets became so concerned with the missing man, it would be reason for alarm. "We were to have a tag match against Punk and Gallows, but when no one could find him, Teddy cancelled it. I didn't know about the match until now, something has to be wrong! Kane would want to embarrass Punk. Human suffering and all that, you know?"

The logical reasoning made Taker agree with the concept. "But there is no proof, and Kane does tend to hide himself when he doesn't want to be found." Taker announced.

"What if he didn't want to go into hiding? We need to remember that too" Mysterio protested. "Please Deadman, trust me on this. I feel it, Punk is up to something… and he has Kane"

The Undertaker couldn't argue the logic any longer, he only gave a silent nod of his head to Mysterio. "Where do we start?"


	4. Chapter 4 the odd behavior

Chapter 4- The odd behavior.

Another week passed as Punk found something rather odd occurring in the room Kane was held in. Instead of seeing a frantic monster, he found Kane just sitting on the floor, his eyes closed and his back against the wall. Every so often, his eyes would open, he turned to the camera, wave with a sadistic smile and then raise his middle fingers. "What is this? He should have cracked by now!" Punk hissed in anger.

"Perhaps we need to prolong his suffering?" Serena asked. "But how do you torment a man who has been through hell?"

Punk thought over it for but a moment, yet the idea soon came to his mind. "Get me all the tapes you have of Kane and his past loves… especially Lita and her baby!"

Serena smiled as she nodded her head to the task. She left the room in search of the items, yet found them more difficult to aquire. But it didn't stop her as she recalled a certain individual who may hold what she needs.

#

Meanwhile. Luke Gallows was in the catering room. He decided he needed to refuel since the time was nearly upon him. They would have to gas Kane, drag his unconscious body to the arena, chain him down and bring him before the masses. He couldn't wait though to see the world look upon a broken man. It brought a smile to his face as he turned to leave the catering room. Strangely enough, it was full when he walked in. Yet it appeared oddly empty now. He turned to the exit and found Mysterio standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" Luke asked.

Mysterio only smiled. "Oh, it's not what I want… It's what he wants!" Ray closed the door as Luke heard it lock. He began kicking at the door and demanding an answer. He heard the other exit from the opposite side of the room close with a thunderous sound. He saw the Undertaker tightening his glove and refusing to look into the eyes of Gallows.

"I will ask you once, and only once. Does CM Punk, have my brother?" Taker demanded.

Luke only smiled. "What makes you think I will tell you of he does or doesn't? I am Straight Edge! I am going to be like CM Punk! I learned his ways and know I will be as pure as he"

"You got the hair cut right" Muttered the deadman. But it was enough to send Luke into attack mode. He threw himself at the Undertaker who just caught him and threw Gallows into the other side of the wall, hard! Taker said nothing more as he began to land blows on the CM Punk wanna be, Luke couldn't block them or avoid the fists. But he still refused to talk.

"You can beat me all you want! I will never tell!" Gallows announced as defiantly as he could.

The Undertaker took hold of the scruff of his shirt, he stared him in the eyes and said. "With the way you defy me, and just by what you said. I know now, tell you 'master' he's next!" He threw down Gallows and left him a bloody mess on the floor.

Mysterio was on the other side of the door when he heard the odd knock, the sign he and the Deadman agreed upon after an 'interrogation'. He opened the door and found the Undertaker as stern as ever. "You're right, Punk has my brother. But he ain't talking."

Ray stared down the bloody mess that was Luke. He shook his head. "What now?" he asked.

"We go to the 'pure one'. We find Punk"

#

Serena didn't have to travel too far to get what she needed. Much to her luck, the source was in the same hotel room she had been staying in. With a gentle knock, and a little waiting. The door opened as an eye peered out at her. "I think you have something I could borrow. The tapes of you and Lita?" she said gently.

The door widened as Edge stood there, he looked rather puzzled to her comment. "Why do you want those?"

"I know you have the ones of Lita with Kane too, to lavish in his suffering and broken heart. I need them, Edge"

Edge wasn't certain about the odd, shaved woman before him. But there was a look in her eye that he himself shared with her. He went to his bag and pulled out the tapes he converted to DVDs. "I don't wanna know what you have in mind for those"

She only smiled. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to tell you anyway"


	5. Chapter 5 Chipping away at a monster

Chapter 5- Chipping away at a monster.

A month had gone by.

Punk began to see the fruits of his labor before his eyes. Kane was starting to crack. The constant play of old tapes involving him, Lita and anyone who had showed him kindness in the past, began to reek havoc on his mental state. In particular the one with Lita, his baby was lost because of what happened years ago. As of late, Punk would look at his computer and see Kane muttering to himself. Begging for the voices to stop.

He smiled to it all.

Despite the attacks by the Undertaker and the interrogations from Mysterio, the two were still nowhere near to knowing where Kane was. Punk decided he had to make himself scares for a while. He had to see if the monster was ready to crack.

He went to see Kane a day later, he walked in with Serena and Luke, while their masked follower kept a keen eye through the door, with his hand on the gas valve if need be. Once the speakers were cut, Kane looked around it utter amazement to the silence. "The voices, they stopped" he whispered. His head slowly looked over to the three. "I… know you…" he said in a dazed tone.

Serena was rather stunned to the sedate creature. "Do you know, it was our master who stopped the voices?" she asked.

Kane's head tilted from side to side. "Master? Who has mastery over the voices in my head?"

Punk stepped forward. "Do you want to stop suffering Kane?" he asked gently. Kane nodded to him. "Do you want the voices to stop?"

"How do you stop what you don't hear?" Kane asked.

Punk only smiled. "I hear your suffering, I hear your troubles for I live by a code, a code that no one can break, one that will take away the voices for it silence them forever. Straight Edge doesn't allow demons in to your mind, Straight Edge is the path of Purity. A path, we will welcome you to. If you let us"

Kane still stared at him with great confusion. "I have walked a path and am too far in it to see any other way out. I cannot go with you on the life of Straight Edge, not with everything that has happened to me. Not with the world angry with me and I with it…"

"Give us a chance!" called Serena. She quickly caught herself, realizing she was interfering in the work of her master. Punk's glare at her made it very clear. She overstepped her bounds.

Punk however smiled and extended his hand to Kane. "Let us try, and I promise you, you will be a different man than where you sit now"

Kane stared at the hand of Punk, before he looked away. Defeated, Punk held his anger until he was out of earshot of Kane. Punk glared to his masked follower and demanded the volume be increased. "Play every sound that had Kane suffering, in particular when he lost his child! I want him broken!"


	6. Chapter 6 A viper's clue

Chapter 6- A viper's clue.

The Undertaker was getting more and more anxious, Ray could tell just by the look in his eyes. The Deadman was worried for his brother Kane, what troubled him was the fact that no one else seemed to care about him missing. Yet, a led showed itself. Ray got a call from someone in the Raw locker room, much to his shock it was from Randy Orton. The Undertaker and Ray went to talk to Orton on what he saw only a few weeks ago, but why it took him so long to contact them was a different question in itself.

They went backstage. Orton was waiting for them out in the open when he waved them into a locker room. Sensing a trap, Taker went in first, followed by Ray. Yet there was nothing waiting for them inside the empty room. Just Randy. "I know I am not the most trustworthy guy, but I thought it was rather interesting to see Serena at Edge's hotel room a few weeks ago. I didn't think anything of it, until recently. I over heard Edge talking to Jericho, about watching some of his tapes from the old days." Randy paused. "Edge said he lent them out, the ones of him and Lita together"

Mysterio looked rather puzzled. "Serena borrowed them? What use would they be to her?"

Taker however began to get an idea. "They want to crack him. Come on, we got to find Gallows!"

"But he's not talking!"

"I'LL MAKE HIM!" shouted the Undertaker as he stormed out of the room.

When the door slammed, someone else came into the room. The new Raw GM Bret Hart. He as so bewildered that he removed his sunglasses and stared at Orton. "What the hell did you say to him? I've never seen him so pissed!"

Ray explained all he could to Bret, the news shocked the Hitman, and he wasn't informed of the missing Kane. "We got to find him, and we have a feeling the Straight Edge Society has taken him. Why? Revenge maybe, but…"

"Not revenge" Orton announced. Bret and Mysterio turned to stare at Orton. "Think about it, if Punk was so upset with Kane, he would have had it done and over with. No, Punk is out to break him. Break Kane, and you have the formula to break the Undertaker."

Bret began to nod as he looked to Orton. "Go with them, bring anyone else you think can help…"

"John Cena" Randy said right off the bat. "If there is anyone else that could help, it would be Cena"

Bret nodded. "Go, both of you. Ray, keep me posted"

The two men went in search of Cena as Mysterio turned to Randy. "How will John help?" he asked.

Randy gave a crooked smile. "He's the perfect bait, one not even Punk would refuse"


	7. Chapter 7 The Deadman's hand

Chapter 7 - The Deadman's hand.

Luke Gallows only remembered one thing. He was getting a drink from the catering room. Next thing he remembered was waking up in a dimly lit room, he was surrounded by three men who watched on with interest, and yet a dominating figure stood before him. Every limb was tied down, every part of his body ached in pain as his head refused to stop throbbing. He watched on as the Undertaker emerged from the darkness, he reached for the gag over his mouth. "I told you before, I ain't talking!" Gallows hissed.

Taker leaned down and looked into the man's eyes. "Dead men tell no tales, that much I know. So, are you a dead man?" he asked in a demonic voice. Taker began to walk around him, his hand stayed on Gallows' shoulder as he spoke. "You are willing to die for your cause? Die pure, as Punk would say? You are far from it. You have no idea how tainted you become, and how you will never be pure for all you have done. I don't need you to tell me where my brother is. I already know Punk has him. You helped hide him and now… you are assisting in breaking a shattered soul." Taker paused as he took hold of the chair and threw it against the wall. Luke hit with a dark thud and fell to the ground. "Now, riddle me this boy. How does it feel to be trapped? How does it feel to be in the same situation my brother is in? Punk ain't going to find you, and I am damn good at make men disappear!"

As Taker's voice slithered deeper and deeper into Luke's mind. Orton watched from the darkness, taking in the impromptu lesson of the Undertaker's talent. Ray was trying to keep himself together as John Cena couldn't even bring himself to blink. "I told you, I won't betray my master! I won't betray CM Punk!" Gallows yelled defiantly.

The Undertaker was getting impatient. He was ready to come to blows with Gallows until Orton stepped in. The Deadman raised his fist and was about to bring down on the helpless man, yet Randy stopped the hand from coming down. "Wait, this isn't the way to go"

Taker threw Orton off of his arm as he screamed to him. "He has my brother! I am going to beat the answer out of him!" shouted the Deadman.

"You said so yourself, a deadman tells no tales. Do you really want to have that kind of blood on your hands?" Randy asked, Orton turned to Cena, yet was sure to not speak his name. "Help me get Gallows up off the floor. Ray, make sure the coast is clear"

Taker growled bitterly to he idea that his plan wasn't working, unaware to the one that Randy Orton and John Cena had put into place. All they needed was an Iphone…

#

Gallows made his way back to Punk the moment he came too. He didn't forget the look on the face of the Undertaker, yet what worried him was that more superstars were siding with him. A war would start soon enough. He had to get back to his master and warn him of what was to come.

He dragged himself to the locker room, where Punk was still staring at the computer screen. Kane was getting weaker, and that was also thanks to the limited food supply he was given. A depraved monster is a broken one. Yet once Gallows limped into the room, Punk closed his laptop and stared at his beaten follower. "What happened to you?" he demanded.

Gallows explained all he could, the Undertaker was catching on to them and they were trying to beat a confession out of him. "I told them nothing, but they figured out you have Kane!" he explained.

Punk was so upset, he slapped the taste out of Luke's mouth. "Idiot! It was because the Undertaker played his mind game with you!"

"But, Randy Orton is helping them now!"

"Orton?" Punk growled as his attention turned to Serena. "You said no one saw you!"

She tried to plead her case to Punk, but she knew no answer given would be good enough. "Lucky for all of you, Kane has cracked. He is ready. Come on, we don't have much time!" Punk gathered his legion and went to retrieve Kane, however, just as he opened the door, did John Cena stand before him.

The Straight Edge went into defense, yet Cena held up his hands. "I am not here for a fight, I came here… to talk." He explained.

Punk called off Gallows and Serena, and waved off the masked man who lingered behind John. "What do you want Cena?"

John gave him a smile. "We're a lot alike, you and I. We both stand for what we believe in, we stand in defiance of drugs. You could say I am a little straight edge myself…"

Punk paused to Cena's tone. "Am I guessing right when I hear those words come from you? You… want to be one of us?" he asked.

Cena only kept the smile on his face. "Well, I would consider it. After all, I don't really have much hair to shave off, I share the same morals as you…"

"I saw you drink beer!" protested Serena.

"And I will give it up" John replied calmly. "What do you say? The Cena nation and the Straight Edge become one?"

Punk only smiled. "I will consider it. Serena, stay in this room with out pledge here. Gallows, you are with me"

John walked into the room with Serena, and kept the smile on his face. He sat on the bench as Serena stared at him judgingly. "You're not fooling me for a moment" she hissed.

John however looked to his watch and waited for a half hour to pass, there was a knock at the door. Cena gave a coy smile. "I think that's for you…"


	8. Chapter 8 Viper strike

Chapter 8 –Viper strike

Serena stared between John and the door.

Cena sat as innocent as can be, but the smile on his face still hadn't vanished. "What makes you think it's for me!" she demanded.

John shrugged his shoulders. "This is Punk's locker room, no one else knows I am here, so logically, it has to be for you," he explained.

Serena did recall the masked man didn't leave with Punk, at least, she didn't think so. Serena went to answer the door as John waited to hear it.

THUD

Next thing he knew, Orton walked into the room with Mysterio and the Undertaker. The Deadman sneered at the whole thing and demanded to know what was going on. "How is this going to find Kane!" he demanded.

Randy however was quick to find the computer in the room, once he opened it, the screen turned on automatically. He showed the Undertaker what Punk had been watching with interest. The camera link of Kane was on, Taker tore the computer from Orton and stared at it. "Kane… Where is he!"

"Give me back the computer, and I can tell you" Randy said with a slight tone of venom in his voice. He wasn't use to working with the Deadman like this, yet desperate times called for desperate measures. Taker reluctantly handed back the computer as Orton typed in a website. "Did you know all IPhones comes with a tracker?" he asked. Randy typed in his phone number and password to the tracker. Next thing that came up on the computer screen was a map. The phone was on the move and quickly. Orton smiled to his plan until… the signal was lost.

"Wait, what! NO!" he protested.

"What happened?" asked Mysterio.

"My phone, it went off! It was fully charged!"

Taker took the computer back and went to the video feed of Kane.

Kane was gone.

All that remained in the room was Punk. Who stared into the camera and waved "You'll see him soon enough! Next week in fact, as part of the Straight Edge Society!"

The feed was cut as the four men stared at a blank computer screen. Taker was so outraged. He threw it into the wall, shattering it to bits. He gave and pissed off roar of rage before he stormed out… not before dragging Serena with him.

Randy looked to John. "The bastard knew all along we were tracking him," he muttered lowly.

"How though?" Mysterio asked.

John only shook his head. "Who knows, maybe Kane's too far gone to be saved?"


	9. Chapter 9 Straight Edged Kane?

Chapter 9- Straight Edged Kane?

A week passed, CM Punk had taken hold of the ring and called for the WWE Universe to look at him, watch him and listen. The crowds' boos were deafening yet Punk managed to get his voice through the masses. "It is time to see what Straight Edge is all about, it's time for you to see for yourselves how a monster can become a man again. Allow me to introduce our latest pledge!"

The crowd was rendered silent as Luke Gallows and the masked man brought out a weakened Kane. The fans shook their heads in utter disbelief, all the while. The two men were trying to ensure Kane doesn't have a last minute freak out. They helped him to the ring and sat him in a chair before CM Punk. Punk leaned over and looked into Kane's dreary eyes. "I told you, I would make the voices stop. Didn't I tell you?"

Kane only nodded his head and couldn't stop for a moment. Punk placed the mic to his lips. "I… I see now… I see," he muttered over and over again.

With the snap of his fingers, Punk called for the razor. He smiled and looked down at Kane with a grin on his face. "Do you accept Straight Edge into your life Kane? No longer a monster, but a man! A pure man!" he asked.

Yet before Kane could answer, the arena went dark.

Suddenly the scream of a woman broke through the darkness as Serena was seen. She looked to have been floating in mid air, until the spotlight revealed otherwise. She was tied to the Undertaker's mark. She screamed for Punk to save her, yet in a burst of fire and smoke, the Deadman emerged. He stared down the Straight Edge Society and called for them to release his brother. "You cannot break him to your will, you cannot tie him to your beliefs! I know, for I have tried!" he announced. "An exchange… my brother, for your minion…"

Punk looked between the Undertaker and Serena who began to cry aloud for him. Punk's attention turned to Kane who began to rock himself in the chair. He smiled. "What kind of an offer is that? Why would I sacrifice everything I worked hard for, just to rescue one who had already been saved by me? No, I don't think that will work for me."

Taker began to charge himself down to the ring, screaming at Punk to do what he said or else, not even the gates of heaven or hell would protect him from the wrath of the Undertaker. Much to everyone's surprise, Kane rose and stole the mic out of the hands of Punk. "Stop it! Stop it!" he screamed aloud like a mad man. He stumbled to the rope and looked into the eyes of the Undertaker. "Don't you see? I want this…" Kane said in an unusual tone.

One that made the Undertaker himself, stop in his tracks. "I am where I need to be, I am here for a reason, and Punk has given that to me. Don't you understand my brother? I have a reason now?"

CM Punk smiled with victory as he prepared the razor, ready to shave Kane into the Straight Edge Society. Kane turned to Punk with a twisted grin. "I know my purpose now" he said in a whisper. "I am here…. To end you…."

In a burst of power, Kane threw himself forward and began to wail on Punk. Luke was quick to interfere and throw Kane off of his leader as the masked man came in from behind to nail Kane in the back of his head. The Undertaker was quick to slide into action as he took down the masked man and Gallows led Punk out of the ring. Kane however wasn't going to let them go that easily.

He slithered out and was in quick pursuit of his tormentors, he screamed at them that they tried to break him. "You cannot fix what is already broken, you cannot break what is already damaged!" Kane screamed.

Taker quickly followed yet lost track of his brother. "Kane! Kane!" he called.

Then, he heard it.

The most horrific cry of pain that had ever come over his ears.

A scream Taker hadn't heard since his childhood. The scream Kane made during the fire…

He rushed to the sound, calling for his brother to answer him. He found Kane leaning against the wall. Mysterio was there before him holding a towel over Kane's face and screaming for the ETMs. The Undertaker only had to look down to see what happened, there was blood on the floor and bloodied straight edged razor lying in the pool of it…


	10. Chapter 10 The razor's edge

Chapter 10 – The razor's edge.

Randy Orton and John Cena went to the hospital the moment they heard. Ray was waiting for them in waiting room. "What happened? What's going on?" John asked with great worry.

Ray sighed as he turned to the two men. "Punk kept a straight edge blade with him, along with Luke. They got him good…" He paused.

"They shaved Kane?" Orton asked.

"More like carved him, three slashes across his face" Ray muttered lowly. His voice completely left him the moment the Undertaker walked out of the operating room. He looked to the three men, yet said nothing. Instead, he sat in silence as Randy went to talk to a nurse.

"My friend was just in surgery, is everything ok?" he asked.

The nurse took a deep breath and warned him that his friend was disfigured. "The cuts went in deep, I had never seen such damage done before. He won't have a normal face again, then again not many could survive such trauma," she explained. "Heaven only knows what that poor soul is going through right now, not to mention what life will be like when he wakes again"

Orton nodded and thanked her for the time. He went back and looked to the Deadman. "You going to beat yourself up over this?" he demanded.

Taker only glared at him, the four men were silent until another visitor came in to the hospital. Bret Hart. "Damn, are you following us?"

Bret however glared at Orton and turned to the Undertaker. "You and I have been through hell and back. You were there for me. It's about time I return the favor. Now, what's happened?" Bret was quickly brought up to speed and only nodded to the events that occurred. He asked Randy and Cena to go back to the arena. He would stay with the Undertaker.

Once the two men left, Ray took his leave as well. He couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to Kane, and wondered if there was a way to make it up to him.

When they were left alone, Bret looked into the eyes of a very upset Undertaker. Neither one spoke. Yet the Hitman knew to pick his words carefully. The Deadman was in a volatile state. He could be friends one moment and punch your face the next.

Bret reached into his jacket and passed him a small package. "I think this will be of some use, and let me tell you this. If that Punk shows his face on my show… there will be hell to pay!"

"He won't have a face, like what he did to my brother, I will be sure of it!" Taker growled lowly.

Bret however disagreed. "He is the same man as before, he will just be more pissed than ever. That isn't going to stop him. What Straight Edge did, is give him fuel to continue on. He has something to hunt now"

Taker looked to the package once more, he pulled back some of the wrapping and smiled to what little was revealed. "You always did know what I was thinking, Bret"

The Hitman only smiled. "I say we wait until he wakes up, then let him go from there. Luckily there's an easy way to know when he's awake"

"Yeah, you watch everyone run and scream away from his room"


	11. Chapter 11 The new and improved END

Chapter 11- The new and improved…

The weeks passed and Punk knew something horrible was going to happen, not only has Serena stopped talking to him and following orders, but also it was the look of the locker room. Everyone had heard by now as to what he did. Yet no one knew why. Why did he slash at Kane's face? Why didn't he stop? Why did Gallows take his shot as well?

The looks bore into him, it was enough to make Punk go into hiding for a short while. But strangely enough, he had crossed paths with the Undertaker. He would get a glare that could kill, but nothing more. He hadn't attempted anything against the Straight Edge Society.

Perhaps he gave up?

It wasn't long before Punk felt he was no longer in harms way. Kane had been marked for life and wouldn't show himself any time soon. Luke Gallows and the masked follower however kept close to their leader. Serena kept her distance until Punk revealed all that was said in the ring was a lie to throw the Undertaker off his game, he was going to save her. But that in itself was a lie, but a good enough one to get her back on his side.

He needed her, for tonight was a title shot match.

When the time came for his match. Punk walked down to the ring with the Straight Edge Society. He smiled and lavished in the jeers of the fans, to him it was the call of jealous mortals who weren't as pure as he was. But something was quickly amiss as the fans cheered aloud. Punk turned to the ramp way and saw Teddy Long on the Titan tron. "This isn't a title match Punk, this here is a street fight!"

Punk looked around and found that the Undertaker stood on the top of the ramp along with Bret Hart. The Hitman had a smile as he brought a mic to his lips. "Get him in the ring" he said aloud.

From the crowd emerged WWE superstars from Raw. The Hart Dynasty blocked the lower ramp. Orton, Cena, Truth, Morrison, and many others came through the crowd and surrounded the ring. Superstars such as the Big show, Kingston, Christian, MVP and Mark Henry began to walk forward, blocking the Straight Edge Society from trying to leave. Punk felt trapped as he slid into the ring, the superstars surrounded him and his legion as the Undertaker spoke. "Give you souls to the lord, for your asses… belong to him!" Fire burst from the top of the ramp as Kane emerged.

The crowd was lit to see him. For he was gone for so long. Yet there was a distinct difference in Kane's appears, but familiar to the average fan.

He wore a mask. His hair was shorter than usual, his mask was black with red slashes across it, a design similar to the last one he wore before losing it to Triple H. However, what little flesh that was exposed on his face revealed hints of scar tissue just beside his lip, under his nose and if one was close enough, they could see it near his eyes. Kane could only smile as the superstars parted and he slid into the ring. One by one the members of Straight Edge were picked off. Orton RKOed Gallows out of the ring. John Cena hit his attitude adjuster on the masked follower as Natalya took out Serena with ease. Punk was left alone as he stared at Kane. The eyes of the monster were full of revenge and they were directed at him.

The Undertaker watched proudly as his younger brother got his revenge against CM Punk.

As a result, Punk experienced a new world of hurt through Kane. But the Undertaker's word was kept true, when Kane was through… Punk, didn't have a face…

#

When it was all said and done. The Undertaker found Kane in the back locker room, he was staring into the mirror and gently running his fingers over the mask he was forced to wear yet again. "I never thought I would have this back," he said in a whisper, slowly his head turned to the Deadman. "I thought I put it behind me"

The Undertaker only nodded. "Sometimes, we are forced to go back, in order to move forward. Besides, I think the mask makes you more menacing! You're not as easy to read that way. And I see you kept some of your hair"

Kane smiled as he scratched the top of this head, his hair was rather short, but he trimmed the beard Punk forced him to grow. "I won't lie to you, I thought we lost you"

It made the monster smile. "Please, I did a movie, I know how to act. I was waiting for Punk to let his guard down. I am at peace with everything that had happened, I was a tag team partner with Rob Van Dam for a while. I picked up a few things"

Taker only nodded again to his brother and left him to be. Kane stared back into the mirror and slowly removed his mask. Across his face were three deep scars among other disfigurements. His fingers gently went over the wounds as he let out a sigh. "At least, I have a reason for the mask now…"

THE END


End file.
